<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A modo tuo by EricaGazzoldi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561529">A modo tuo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi'>EricaGazzoldi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Arcana - Tutto in famiglia [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Dynamics, Growing Up, Nadia (The Arcana) Route - Upright Ending, Neurodiversity, Nonbinary Character, Other, Parent Julian Devorak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avviene l'inatteso: Nadia Satrinava abdica a favore della figlia Lilinka Nazali. Quest'ultima non si sente adeguata al nuovo ruolo, ma la madre la pensa diversamente... Sarà meravigliosa, a modo suo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Devorak &amp; Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Arcana - Tutto in famiglia [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana: Ilya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A modo tuo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A modo tuo<br/>Andrai, a modo tuo<br/>Camminerai e cadrai, ti alzerai<br/>Sempre a modo tuo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarà difficile vederti da dietro<br/>Sulla strada che imboccherai<br/>[…]<br/>Sarà difficile<br/>Mentre piano ti allontanerai<br/>A cercar da sola<br/>Quella che sarai…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Elisa, <em>A modo tuo</em></p><p>(dall’album <em>L’anima vola, </em>2013)</p><p> </p><p>Due figure alte e sottili s’inoltravano nella vegetazione, uscendo gradualmente dall’ordinato giardino del palazzo. Entrambe erano vestite di nero; una - quella d’un uomo sulla cinquantina - aveva lussureggianti e ondulati capelli rossi, striati d’un poco di bianco; l’altra - una ragazza di vent’anni - una chioma di boccoli color viola-porpora. L’abito dell’uomo aveva qualcosa di luttuoso: una giacca dai bottoni argentati, lunghi pantaloni aderenti, alti stivali e (soprattutto) una cappa, sempre nera, ma foderata di rosso. Lei, invece, indossava un elegantissimo completo da equitazione, che però imitava i colori preferiti dall’altro: nero principalmente, con tocchi di rosso e ricami in argento.</p><p>            Il signore aveva un incarnato quasi esangue e lineamenti delicatissimi, a cui solo il naso pronunciato e le spesse sopracciglia davano tocchi decisi; mani guantate dalle dita lunghe e sottili; un solo occhio grigio esposto alla luce, mentre l’altro era studiatamente coperto da una pezzuola.</p><p>La ragazza aveva la pelle bruna e le labbra piccole e gonfie come un frutto, appena tinte di rosso rubino. L’iride dei suoi occhi era rosa; le sue ciglia erano come neri tocchi di pennello e il suo viso aveva una dolcezza di linee quasi impossibile. Eppure, la forma del naso e degli occhi era identica a quella che si ritrovava nell’uomo. Questo, unito alla camminata e alla figura allampanata di lei, le conferiva una chiara somiglianza con colui che la accompagnava. Era evidentemente sua figlia.</p><p>            «Allora, papà… Come sono andata?» domandò la ragazza, nervosamente.</p><p>«Magnificamente, tesoro!» La voce profonda di lui tremò di tenerezza come un velluto. Uno sguardo adorante brillava nell’occhio affusolato del padre.</p><p>            «<em>Sul serio</em>, dico!» insistette la giovane donna, non senza un sorriso di gratitudine.</p><p>«<em>Sono </em>serio… una volta tanto!» la stuzzicò l’altro. «Anche il discorso, che ti preoccupava tanto… l’hai pronunciato benissimo».</p><p>«Tu dici? Ero così nervosa…»</p><p>«Ti assicuro che non se ne è accorto nessuno. Anzi… ti hanno trovata tutti fin troppo maestosa».</p><p>            Quel giorno, la contessa Nadia Satrinava di Vesuvia aveva abdicato ufficialmente a favore della figlia. Nessuno si aspettava una cosa del genere: la contessa, per quanto non più giovane, era in buona salute di corpo e di mente e aveva sempre amato essere in carica. Eppure, si era ritirata, lasciando spazio a <em>quella curiosa creatura</em>, Lilinka Nazali Satrinava. Anzi, Satrinava-Devorak, perché aveva voluto aggiungere il cognome paterno.</p><p>            «È sicura di volerlo fare?» aveva dubitato il console Valerius, quando lei aveva optato per quel ritocco anagrafico. «Non vedo perché no!» aveva ribattuto la nuova contessa. «Anche se non ha <em>quarti di nobiltà, </em>è il mio legittimo padre e non c’è motivo di nasconderlo. Fra l’altro, una delle sue zie è baronessa».</p><p>            A quel punto, Valerius aveva ritenuto opportuno tenere per sé le sue risposte circa “cafoni ripuliti” e “titoli nobiliari comprati”. Anche perché la baronessa Anastasia Devorak, zia del dottor Julian Devorak, era riuscita a strappargli inconfessabili moti d’ammirazione, quando l’aveva conosciuta. Era un po’… eccentrica, certo. Ma con un buongusto notevole, in fatto di gioielli, arte e ricevimenti. E di <em>vini</em>… Era la proprietaria dell’azienda vinicola che produceva lo Chateaux St-Blanc D’or, semplicemente impareggiabile e difficilissimo da procurarsi. Il console non l’avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente, ma Anastasia Devorak era l’unica ex-plebea per la quale gli fosse impossibile provare disdegno.</p><p>            Anche per Lilinka Nazali lui avvertiva qualcosa d’inedito… <em>Affetto</em>, doveva chiamarsi. Una cosa che, per Valerius, era stata sempre rara anche in famiglia, dove dominavano piuttosto le <em>buone maniere </em>e l’<em>impeccabile educazione</em>. Non sapeva spiegarsene il motivo, ma la nuova contessa aveva sempre straveduto per lui sin da bambina. Dato che lei disegnava incessantemente, una volta aveva creato su un foglio una sorta di palazzo dettagliatissimo, dall’architettura fantasmagorica, e gliel’aveva regalato: “Ho immaginato una nuovo palazzo per Lei!” Il console l’aveva ringraziata cortesemente, prendendo il disegno con una mano che gli tremava. E l’aveva sempre custodito: incorniciato, alle pareti della sua residenza vera.</p><p>            L’unica cosa per la quale gli pareva di poter meritare lo sconfinato attaccamento di Lilinka Nazali era il fatto d’aver denunciato il suo rapimento a opera della dottoressa Valdemar, una sulfurea creatura che intendeva svenarla da neonata per ricavare una pozione dal suo sangue. Non era stato un gesto da poco: da parte di Valdemar, aveva ragione d’aspettarsi ritorsioni terribili, letteralmente <em>sulla sua pelle. </em>Parlare con l’odiato dottor Devorak per salvare la sua bambina era stato l’atto più alto e puro che Valerius si ricordasse d’aver mai compiuto. Ma la contessina, all’epoca, aveva sei mesi… Non poteva certo ricordarselo. E non era sicuro che Nadia e Julian gliel’avessero raccontato. Che Lilinka Nazali lo avvertisse, in qualche modo? Che la sua famosa sensibilità fosse tanto acuta da arrivare a questo?</p><p>            A ogni modo, dopo aver affiancato (bene o male) sua madre Nadia, era arrivato il momento di stare accanto a lei. La nuova contessa, benché lo nascondesse dietro uno sguardo da sfinge, era nel caos. Affrontare la folla, essere inondata da tutte quelle emozioni diverse e mescolate… <em>parlare… </em>Si era scritta un discorso per l’intronizzazione, studiandolo e ristudiandolo febbrilmente, andando in crisi perché nessuno degli atteggiamenti e delle intonazioni le sembrava adeguato… Julian si era fatto in quattro per insegnarle i suoi trucchi teatrali. Nadia le aveva corretto un poco la postura e le aveva insegnato alcune tecniche di respirazione, nonché i modi per sgomberare la mente. Anche l’abbigliamento era stato una croce, come al solito. Lilinka Nazali era sempre stata allergica ai gioielli, alle acconciature complesse, alle aderenze e alle rigidità degli abiti muliebri. Fra l’altro, aveva una corporatura che la rendeva alquanto complessata: non disarmonica, ma talmente sviluppata in verticale da aver alquanto sacrificato la femminilità delle sue curve. Era alta quasi quanto il dottor Devorak, che Valerius aveva carinamente soprannominato “la pertica”. Era una donna dalla bellezza unica, un curioso incrocio fra la madre e il padre; ma sembrava non rendersene conto.</p><p>            Era sempre vestita come se dovesse andare a caccia o a equitazione. Non perché fosse particolarmente sportiva: gli unici generi di moto che le andassero a genio erano il nuoto e certe arti marziali importate dal Prakra che le aveva insegnato Nadia. Tuttavia, giacca, pantaloni e stivali alti erano la sua formula fissa. Quasi sempre neri, con tocchi di rosso e argento, come se lei avesse ereditato i gusti paterni. Le mancava solo la sempiterna cappa del dottore.</p><p>            Il sarto non si era però perso d’animo. Dietro le direttive di Nadia, aveva creato <em>variazioni sul tema </em>che avevano rifornito Lilinka Nazali di completi eleganti, senza tradire le sue preferenze. In fondo, che problema c’era, se la nuova contessa amava apparire leggermente <em>mascolina</em>? Quello non era mai stato un inconveniente, a Vesuvia.</p><p>            Dopo il suo primo discorso alla cittadinanza, quella mattina, si erano diffuse voci contrastanti. «Non somiglia tanto alla madre!» «Dici? Ma se ha proprio i suoi modi… così composta, così distante…!» «Rigida come un palo». «A me, ha fatto quasi tenerezza, tanto era timida!» «Ha l’aria d’avere una gran puzza sotto il naso, piuttosto!» «Ma no! Hai in mente Nyame e Iohannes, quei due bravi ragazzi che vendono pesce al mercato del Quartiere Sud? È una loro amica d’infanzia… lo sapevi? E loro garantiscono che di spocchia non ne ha nemmeno una briciola!»</p><p>            Lilinka Nazali non era snob. Ma aveva bisogno di silenzio, solitudine, spazi personali. Amava il contatto umano solo se schietto e realmente desiderato; tutti gli altri generi d’incontro erano da lei puramente tollerati e solo per il tempo minimo necessario. Per questo, Nadia era stata particolarmente fiera di vederla destreggiarsi discretamente tra le varie strette di mano, omaggi, querimonie che l’avevano assediata, durante la festa d’intronizzazione offerta nei giardini del palazzo. Alla fine della giornata, però, Lilinka Nazali aveva certamente bisogno di far riposare il cervello da quel bombardamento di stimoli, parole ed emozioni. «Ci troviamo nel cottage, quello che è stato della zia Portia» aveva proposto Nadia alla figlia. «Concluderemo in bellezza la giornata con un tranquillo tè in famiglia» le aveva sussurrato, sorridendo.</p><p>            Era là che stavano andando la nuova contessa e suo padre: nella casetta rustica al di fuori dei giardini del palazzo, dove aveva vissuto la sorella di Julian quando era la capocameriera (e la compagna) di Nadia. Il tramonto, ormai, bagnava le foglie degli alberi.</p><p>            Il giardino, benché le mani di Portia non se ne occupassero più, non era caduto in declino. Nadia si curava sempre di far sì che qualcuno della servitù potasse, rastrellasse e facesse tutto il necessario. Zucche e cetrioli, in particolare, non avevano perduto splendore, nella loro stagione.</p><p>            All’entrare in quel santuario di Pan, Lilinka Nazali si sentì subito meglio. Julian la precedette, aprendo la porticina in legno: «Ciao, amore!»</p><p>            Nadia li aspettava là, nella calda e declinante luce che entrava dalla finestra. Aveva fatto spolverare il piccolo soggiorno, cosicché non sembrava essere mai stato abbandonato. Sul tavolino rotondo in legno, era già stata posta la teiera fumante, insieme a tre tazze. C’era anche un piatto di pasticcini, che la “contessa madre” (ora, sarebbe stato questo il suo titolo) aveva evidentemente portato con sé dalle cucine del palazzo. Julian pensò ai tempi in cui la sorella lo accoglieva lì, insieme alla sua adorata gatta siamese Pepi - e una stretta di nostalgia lo colse.</p><p>            «Mamma…» mormorò Lilinka Nazali, con un timido sorriso. Fissò Nadia, rilassata su una seggiola, nel suo abito bianco dalle morbide e fitte pieghe, ammantata dal suo vasto scialle verde a fiori dorati. La pelle bruna si era un poco increspata, sulla fronte, intorno agli occhi e sul collo; un po’ di bianco faceva capolino nelle sue ricche chiome viola-porpora. Ma niente aveva intaccato il suo fascino esotico e misterioso, il suo contegno naturalmente regale. Nel contemplarla, i sentimenti di Lilinka Nazali navigavano in una cristallina ammirazione.</p><p>            Il rapporto con sua madre era sempre stato fatto soprattutto di silenzi. Con suo padre, era più facile: le parole, le storie, le risate, le coccole, le recite insieme al Teatro Comunitario venivano spontanee. Julian creava intorno a sé un’aura di entusiasmo o di ilarità senza alcuno sforzo.</p><p>            Con la solida e ieratica Nadia, il discorso era diverso. Non che non si volessero bene… Lilinka avvertiva la nube di cura e apprezzamento che emanava da sua madre, quando le si avvicinava. Per non parlare dei giocattoli meccanici che aveva costruito la madre stessa, quando Lili era bambina, o delle ore che la contessa aveva speso con la figlia a insegnarle personalmente scherma, equitazione, meditazione e arti marziali… Fra l’altro, Lilinka Nazali sapeva che Nadia non aveva voluto cedere ad alcuna balia il compito di allattarla: una cosa più unica che rara, nelle nobildonne. La madre aveva anche una pazienza infinita davanti a certe falle di Lili, come la sua scarsa destrezza nel tenere la spada, o il disagio nel restare in sella… Non aveva mai preteso di vederla perfetta: voleva solo assicurarsi che non le mancassero le abilità necessarie a cavarsela in futuro.</p><p>            Eppure, facevano fatica a trasmettersi apertamente quell’amore. Era troppo debordante per incanalarsi in parole e abbracci… Schive ed orgogliose entrambe, non sapevano come dare sfogo alle emozioni. Nadia aveva sempre mantenuto una sorta di distanza nei confronti della famiglia, quando era una ragazzina: per spirito d’indipendenza e per il fastidio nel vedersi trattata da bambina. Cosicché non aveva avuto idea di come fare, quando la piccola di casa non era più stata lei. E Lilinka Nazali… Quando si trovava di fronte alla splendida madre, una sorta d’infatuazione ardente e rispettosa le chiudeva la gola, le serrava il cuore. Il nitore di Nadia pareva spezzarla.</p><p>            «Mamma… che buon profumo ha questo tè!» riuscì infine a dire.</p><p>«Un altro regalo dello zio Asra» confermò la madre, invitandola a sedersi accanto a lei.</p><p>            Julian prese la teiera: «Ci penso io!» Servì il tè nelle tre tazze.</p><p>Nadia prese una delle mani guantate della figlia e ne baciò lievemente la punta: «Sei stata stupenda, tesoro…» Lilinka Nazali arrossì.</p><p>            «Però, mamma… <em>perché hai abdicato?</em>» si decise a chiedere. «Il motivo <em>vero</em>, intendo… Hai detto che non hai più l’età per governare, ma… non mi pare. Sei così energica… splendente…» Le tremò la voce. «Insomma, non è affatto vero che sei troppo vecchia. E sei sempre stata una contessa meravigliosa…»</p><p>            Le guance di Nadia s’imporporavano via via che la figlia parlava. «Grazie, cara…» Bevve un sorso di tè. Inspirando profondamente, ricominciò: «Non sarò <em>decrepita </em>e trovarmi in carica mi è sempre piaciuto, è vero… Ma, dopo così tanti anni, credo di avere diritto a più tempo per me e per i miei cari. Ho in mente diverse fantastiche creature meccaniche da realizzare, prima che io diventi davvero rimbambita. E ho bisogno di godermi il <em>viale del tramonto </em>col tuo papà… Tra i suoi impegni di medico e i miei di contessa, abbiamo sempre fatto fatica a goderci qualche ora in santa pace da soli». Si prese un’altra pausa, guardando (come distrattamente) fuori dalla finestra. «Inoltre… non volevo <em>rubare la scena </em>a te. Non avrebbe avuto senso lasciare nell’ombra una figlia adulta, mentre io mi aggrappavo al trono ignorando il tempo che passava, non trovi?»</p><p>            Lilinka Nazali abbassò gli occhi. «Io non mi sento così adulta, mamma…» mormorò. «Perlomeno, non nel modo in cui avrei voluto esserlo. Tra noi due… sei tu quella che è sempre stata precoce su tutto». Deglutì.</p><p>            «Anche tu sei stata precoce, sotto alcuni aspetti» sottolineò la madre, sorridendo. «Hai imparato a parlare e a scrivere con sorprendente anticipo. Hai sempre disegnato divinamente e cantato come un usignolo. A quindici anni, poi, affiancavi già me, tuo padre e i genitori dello zio Asra nella creazione di nuovi progetti urbanistici. Quanti adolescenti hanno fatto una cosa simile?»</p><p>            La figlia le scoccò un luminoso sorriso.</p><p>«Hai molte fragilità, ma anche notevoli talenti da portare alla luce. Di sicuro, sai vedere un numero impressionante di dettagli e punti di vista, mentre io tendo a focalizzarmi in modo unilaterale» osservò Nadia. «Non volevo ripetere lo stesso errore dei miei genitori, che mi iperproteggevano e mi trattavano da bambina ben oltre il necessario… senza vedere la mia intelligenza e la mia precocità, come dici tu… Scusa se ti parlo della nonna Nasrin e del nonno Namar in questo modo, ma va pur detto» commentò. Lilinka Nazali era molto affezionata ai nonni materni, la regina madre del Prakra e suo marito, benché li vedesse giusto qualche volta all’anno. Anche Nasrin, comunque, aveva abdicato da tempo a favore della figlia maggiore, Nafizah.</p><p>            «A suo tempo, pur di rendermi indipendente dalla mia famiglia e dimostrare cosa sapevo fare, ho sposato un idiota dalla personalità a dir poco disturbata… ed è così che sono diventata contessa di Vesuvia. Non sono pentita della scelta che ho fatto, ma l’ho pagata cara… ed è stata solo fortuna, se ho trovato la felicità più tardi». Sorrise dolcemente a Julian e gli prese una mano. Lui ricambiò la stretta, tremando un poco.</p><p>            «Non volevo che ti saltasse in mente di fare lo stesso, pur di liberarti della tua ingombrante madre. E, conoscendoti, Lili, credo che tu non ti sposerai facilmente comunque… Meglio così. Tu non avrai bisogno di questo, per dimostrare il tuo valore e le tue capacità». Nadia allungò una carezza sui selvaggi ricci della figlia. Lilinka Nazali assaporò quel prezioso contatto.</p><p>«Ti andrebbe una passeggiata nel bosco qui vicino?» propose il padre, che era rimasto stranamente zitto fino a quel momento. «Ma sì…» annuì la ragazza. Poi, si sporse verso Nadia e posò un bacio sulla sua guancia: «A dopo, mamma… Grazie mille del tè!»</p><p>…………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dall’orizzonte, gocciolavano gli ultimi raggi di sole. Julian e Lilinka Nazali non si erano allontanati più di tanto dal cottage. L’uomo guardava talvolta verso la figlia, talvolta a terra, come se gli frullasse per il capo un pensiero che non si decideva a mettere in parole.</p><p>            «Sai… questa giornata mi ha fatto pensare che… che sia tutto così incredibile» confessò infine. «Avrei dovuto essere morto più di vent’anni fa, o totalmente perduto… Invece, mi trovo qui… così <em>stranamente </em>felice… e insieme a una figlia che è diventata una donna stupenda!»</p><p>            «Papà…!» Arrossendo, Lili gli buttò le braccia al collo, lasciandosi stringere. Quando si fu sciolta dall’abbraccio, scoppiò però a ridere. «Ho paura che la parola “donna” sia decisamente troppo grossa, applicata a me».</p><p>            «Ma va’…!» sbottò Julian.</p><p>«Guarda che non è una battuta… In mezzo alle donne, mi sento <em>strana. </em>Ma anche in mezzo agli uomini, se è per questo».</p><p>Il padre fissò la ragazza. Effettivamente, il volto di Lilinka Nazali era fermo, senza guizzi di ironia o di teatralità. Rimasticò fra sé qualche pensiero.</p><p>«Credo che la cosa migliore sia parlarne con lo zio Asra o con la zia Nazali, allora» mormorò lentamente. «Sono loro a intendersene. Io, al massimo, mi sono beccato qualche volta della “checca isterica”… Non posso sapere davvero come tu ti senta».</p><p>            Lili gli sorrise: « “Checca isterica”… Non è vero. Tu sei una <em>regina</em>».</p><p>«Ehi!» sobbalzò Julian. Ma, subito dopo, scoppiò a ridere. Si produsse nella fenomenale imitazione di una primadonna, con tanto di “erre moscia” e scuotimento della chioma. La figlia era in lacrime e piegata in due dalle risate: «Papà, sei un fenomeno!»</p><p>            «Ma questo è niente, in confronto alle tragicommedie <em>vere </em>in cui ci siamo trovati io e tua madre, quando giravamo il Quartiere Sud di notte alla ricerca di guai!» chiosò Julian.</p><p>            Lili sgranò gli occhi: «Eh?! Questo non me l’avete mai raccontato!»</p><p>«Ci sono lati affascinanti della tua mamma che non conosci…» la stuzzicò il padre, con aria intrigante. «… e che preferirei <em>tenere per me</em>, se non ti dispiace».</p><p>            «Come vuoi!» fece la ragazza, ammiccando in risposta. «Anzi… perché non torni a fare compagnia alla mamma? Vorrei fare qualche passo qui intorno da sola…»</p><p>«Non perderti, eh?» fece Julian, subito apprensivo.</p><p>«Tranquillo, papà… Non mi allontanerò troppo»</p><p>            Lui si congedò, tornando verso il cottage.</p><p>Lilinka Nazali mosse qualche passo verso il folto della vegetazione. Sapeva di non potersi fidare del proprio senso dell’orientamento e cominciavano a calare le ombre della sera. Aveva solo voglia di trovarsi sola con se stessa, come spesso le accadeva. Doveva lasciar decantare i pensieri e le emozioni della giornata. Soprattutto, quelli che erano stati sollevati dallo scambio di battute col padre.</p><p>Le era costato fargli quella confessione. Fin dall’adolescenza, portava con sé quel senso di <em>estraneità </em>ai sessi che aveva paura di esternare. Tutto ciò che la coinvolgeva sentimentalmente le inibiva le parole. Inoltre, non voleva essere presa per pazza - non più di quanto le fosse già capitato diverse volte. Sapeva di non essere stata una figlia facile… Era stata una neonata estenuante, che non dormiva e che voleva sempre stare in braccio a qualcuno. Da bambina, quando non era occupata nel disegno o nella lettura, era irrequieta e nervosa; faceva diventare matta la bambinaia Ilenia correndo su e giù per il palazzo (senza un vero percorso, peraltro) e gettando urla o risate decisamente cacofoniche, soprattutto in quell’edificio dagli ampi rimbombi. Almeno finché non aveva messo un poco di giudizio, bisognava sorvegliarla di continuo, perché non le venissero idee <em>troppo creative</em>: come far colare la cera sul pavimento per deliziarsi con le forme assunte dalle macchie, o scrivere sui muri immacolati di qualche sala. Per non parlare della sua insofferenza a quanto fosse regola o etichetta: un’apparente contraddizione alla sua esigenza di rigore, quando si trattava di rispettare le sue abitudini quotidiane. Non avrebbe mai cambiato posto a tavola od orario del bagno, ma le costava moltissimo osservare il turno appropriato nel parlare con qualcuno o ricordare le differenze fra le posate da pesce e quelle da carne. Perché imparasse a tenere una postura minimamente elegante e a muoversi con una parvenza di grazia, c’era voluta una mano divina. Ancor più le era stato difficoltoso imparare un minimo di diplomazia e di <em>senso delle sfumature </em>nell’esprimersi: la sua franchezza sconcertante non avrebbe mai funzionato a corte. E crisi di rabbia, per provocazioni apparentemente minime… pianti apocalittici, quando qualcuno fraintendeva i suoi atteggiamenti o non ricambiava il suo affetto debordante… Nadia ne era frastornata. E preoccupata.</p><p>            Era stato Julian a rassicurarla: «A volte, ci sono genitori che mi portano i loro bambini per questi motivi… sono convinti che abbiano <em>qualche malattia</em>. Ma non c’è niente… sono semplicemente <em>fatti così. </em>Crescono e trovano la propria strada. A modo loro, come tutti».</p><p>            Ora, Lilinka Nazali si ritrovava contessa. E lo sarebbe stata… <em>a modo suo, come sua madre. </em>Non era affatto ottimista sugli esiti. Ma Nadia l’aveva incoraggiata.</p><p><em>Di sicuro, sai vedere un numero impressionante di dettagli e punti di vista, mentre io tendo a focalizzarmi in modo unilaterale. </em>Così le aveva detto. E anche: “Hai una capacità impressionante di avvertire le emozioni degli altri e di prenderteli a cuore. Non è scontato, in chi governa… e i cittadini apprezzeranno”.</p><p>            Lo sperava. Sperava che ci potesse essere qualcosa di apprezzabile in un’<em>assurdità vivente </em>come lei, così piena di contraddizioni e che nemmeno sapeva <em>se fosse uomo o donna</em>, al di là del dato fisico. Il dono della magia, del canto e delle capacità ingegneristiche non riuscivano a inorgoglirla come gli altri si sarebbero aspettati da lei.</p><p>            Si accorse che il suo distratto cammino in balia dei pensieri l’avevano portata sull’orlo di un laghetto. Dietro di lei, il cottage era ancora in vista: meno male…</p><p>Sul laghetto, invece, notò una presenza.</p><p>Dalle canne sulla riva opposta, veleggiava etereo un uccello dal lungo collo e dalle ali elegantemente ripiegate. Era chiaramente un cigno… ma <em>nerissimo, </em>anziché candido, come quelli a cui era abituata. E il suo becco era rosso brillante. Era una contraddizione fatta penne, il tentativo di unire due opposti (il cigno e il piumaggio nero) che il senso comune non avrebbe mai accostato. Eppure, era là: naturale e <em>bellissimo. </em>O bellissima?</p><p>            Istintivamente, Lilinka Nazali si accucciò sulla riva del laghetto e tese la palma di una mano verso l’uccello acquatico. Ed esso nuotò verso di lei, silenzioso e sicuro. Il suo collo arcuato si piegò, per sfiorare col becco le dita della ragazza. Una sorta di lieve elettricità scaturì da quel contatto.</p><p>            «Piacere di conoscerti, Rebis!»</p><p>Il nome le era salito spontaneamente alle labbra. Il cigno le diede un altro gentile tocco di becco sulla mano, come ad approvare quel battesimo. Il cuore di Lilinka Nazali sorrise, sciolto da ogni nube.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>